DN Angel Season 2! My style!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: This is the way season two SHOULD go since there isnt one. Read and find out!
1. First Day Back

Hey

**Hey! This my first time writing about this show, so please me a break.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N angel!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning and it was first day back to school, since winter break is now over. Everything went back to normal after the big 'disaster'. The t.v and phones were once again working and waves were at the usual height. Yup, everything was the same.

"Daisuke, if you don't get up, your going to be late." said his mother.

With that said, daisuke head shot up and looked at his clock. He was going to be late…again.

"Oh no!" he yelled as he ran towards the bathroom. Once he got dress, he ran downstairs and grabbed his breakfast.

"Looks like you finally decided to wake up." His mom said, smiling.

"Ya, but you better hurry if you want to make it on time!" towa said.

Daisuke said good bye to everyone and ran out the door, hoping he would make it on time. Luckily, he made it on time to catch his ride. He sighed in relief.

_'I thought I was going to miss it'_ he thought, _'now I only have to worry about not being late for class.'_. The train stopped to pick up more people and among those people were Risa. Daisuke notice her and called to her. Risa heard him and decided to sit next to him.

"Morning niwa" risa said happily

"Morning Ms. Harada." He said

"Riku said she would meet you at school. She's taking her bike today." She informed

"Oh ok." He said smiling. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again even though they have seen each other everyday over the break. But he just cant stand one minute away from her. She was, after all, his sacred maiden.

The train stopped again and the two got off. They walked together towards the school but before they got inside they saw riku on her bike, waiting for them.

"Hey!" she said

"Hey, how was your bike ride?" asked risa

"Very nice. Thanks for asking." She said while putting the lock on her bike.

Risa smiled and walked inside leaving the two love birds alone.

"Good morning, ms. Riku." Daisuke said, with a small blush

"Good morning, niwa." Riku said, also blushing.

"Well, I guess we should be going inside." He said since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ya." She said as the two of them walked inside together, holding hands.

They walked in their classroom and the first thing daisuke saw was a very angry Takeshi.

"And just where were you?!" he said, angrly

"W-what do you mean" said the very startled daisuke.

"You were barely here for practice! Did you forget you had the lead role?"

"Um." Was the only respond.

Takeshi sighed and said. "Well it doesn't matter anyway since the show was canceled because what happen.". Then his eyes landed on daisuke and riku's hands, which their were still holding.

"Well what have we here." He said with a evil grin on.

Daiskue and riku looked at him and then their hands. They immediately let go over their hands and looked away blushing wildly.

"Looks like daisuke got a GIRLFRINED!!" Takeshi said loudly, so everyone could know. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the now madly blushing couple.

"Will you keep it down!" hissed riku, giving him a deadly glare. Takeshi just smirked and said

"And what are you going to about it?" he said smirking. Before long they broke into a glare contest. Daiksuke sweat drop, knowing that he couldn't stop them. Then the bell rung and the students took their seat, ready to start the day.

"Welcome back class. I hope you had a good winter break, beside the incident thing. Anyway, lets begin, shall we." the teacher said, beginning the lesson.

Once the class ended, daiskue got his books and started to walk towards the door and riku did the same. Just when they were about to leave, a group of kids surrounded them, asking many questions.

"Is it true you two are going out?"

"When did you guys get together?"

"Daiskue, I thought you liked risa?"

While everyone was asking question to the now beet red couple, Risa went over to talk to Satoshi.

"Hey, Hiwatari?" risa said. Satoshiturned around to face risa, who was looking down a little.

"Yes?" he asked calmly

"Here" risa reached inside her bag and took out hiwatari's jacket, "thank you for letting me borrow it." She said blushing a little. He looked at it for awhile.

"You can keep it." He said as he walked out of the class room. Risa looked at where he just stood and then blushed.

'wow' she thought, 'I never notice how cute he was.' She shook the thought off and put the jacket back in her bag.

In a dark room, their were 3 figures. You couldn't see what their faces looked like. One figure was sitting down at a desk while the other two stood infront of it.

"I called you here because I needed you get packed up. We are moving" said the womanly voice sitting at the chair.

The 2 figures gasped.

"Why?" said a young girls voice.

"Because the thing we seek is not here, it is some where else." Said the woman.

"Where?" said the the other figure. It had a girl's voice as well.

"I cant tell you until we get there. Please go to your room and pack." The woman said.

"Yes, mother" the two figures said at the same time and left.

"Where do you think we're heading this time?" one asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure we will find what we are looking for in the next town." said the other one.

"How do you know?"

"I checked. The cards would never lie to me."

"I guess your right."

"And we will stop anyone who gets our way."

"yes."

The two figure went upstairs to pack their belonging and get ready for a long trip.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Its not a great beginning but it will have to do!**

**No flames!!**

**Plz review and I will continue!!**


	2. New Arrival

**Hey there! Once again, I return with more goods! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own D.N Angel! But I do own a few other characters.**

* * *

Another day went by and nothing interesting has happen. It has gotten pretty boring around town since Dark stopped showing up. Daisuke wonder sometimes if dark is really gone. But he already knows. Dark is gone and he is not coming back.

"Oh no! I'm late again!" daisuke said as he rushed to get up. He went into the bathroom brushed his teeth and took a shower. After he got out he quickly changed into his school uniform and rushed downstairs.

Daisuke ran up to Towa, who was holding a tray of toast and milk with her usual smile. He quickly drank the milk and put the toast in his mouth.

"Bye!" he said as he rushed out. Emiko laughed at her always late son.

"Is there a day he is not late?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Not that I know of." Kosuke said smiling.

"That boy is filled with wonders. But I cant shake the feeling that…something going to happen today." Daki said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I've been getting that same feeling since yesterday." Emiko said, getting serious.

"Same here. I guess we will have to wait until something happens." Kosuke said, as went back to eating his breakfast.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

Daisuke made it in time for school. He walked over to his desk and put his books down. Once he sat down, he sighed and looked out the window. He had a feeling something going to happen today but he didn't know what. Since he was too busy thinking, he didn't notice a person standing in front of him.

"Hey Daisuke!"

Daisuke jumped a little as he looked up to face Takashi.

"Did you hear? We are getting two new students from a different town! I cant wait to meet them. I heard that they are suppose to come in today. I hope they are girls who were just as pretty as Mio was." Takashi said as thought about what the new students would look like. Daisuke also wonder who these new transfer students were. He looked behind him. He saw some of the girls talking about something. Among them was riku. She looked so pretty with a smile on.

'_Well I know for one thing. No one is as pretty as Ms. Riku.'_ He thought. Riku turned to daisuke and smiled. He, of course, smiled back. Soon the teacher came in the class, but she wasn't alone. Two girls followed her in the class.

"Everyone please sit down. We have two new transfer students. Please make them feel welcome." The teacher said as the two girls stood in front of the class.

One had long pinkish colored hair and ocean blue eyes. She had two white ribbons on the side of her head and a two hair clips near the side of her face. She wore a pink turtle neck with disconnected long sleeves that showed her shoulders. Along with that she had a short black skirt on that went down to her thigh. Her shoes were black as well with long white socks that cover almost her entire legs.

The other girl had long orange hair that was up in two ponytails with two clips near her face. She also had white ribbons and her eyes were emerald. She wore a black shirt with green at the bottom and the top of the shirt. There was also green strips on the sleeves. She had on a pair of grey jeans with grey belt. Her shoes were black with green laces and her socks were white and also covered her entire legs.

The two girls almost looked like twins.

"Hi, my name is Fate Takara." Said the one with the pony tails, "And this is my twin sister, Destiny Takara!" she said as she pointed to the shy looking girl. Destiny waved and said "hello" to everyone. Riku stared from fate to destiny then back again.

'_They don't look like twins to me. So how is that even possible?' _she thought as she kept staring at the two girls,_ 'Maybe there hair kinda looks the same but besides that, I cant tell.'._

Takashi ran to the front and was on his knees in front of the girls with flowers in his hand(A/N: he stole them from the teacher's desk…again.). He split the flower and gave the two girls their own flower.

"Theses are you. I only wish they were as pretty as you." He said.

Destiny blushed and Fate had an annoyed face.

"Thanks but no thanks" Fate said as she put the flower back on the teacher's desk. Takashi looked so rejected but then looked at destiny and smiled.

"So since your new maybe I can show you around and get to know you better?" he said, hope filling in his eyes. Destiny blushed even more and Fate looked like she was going to hurt him.

"W-well…um…" destiny stuttered. Before she or takashi could speak, fate stepped in front of her sister.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't want to go!" she almost yelled. Takashi jumped back to his feet and looked at the girl almost scared.

"Alright, that's enough. Takashi, sit back down. Destiny and Fate, you two can sit in those two empty seats in the middle." The teacher said. Destiny put the flower back and they all took their seats. Daisuke looked at the two new girls.

_'They seem…different…I don't know how…but I just have this weird feeling about them. I hope they won't be trouble for me like Ms.Hio.'_ he thought as he turned his attention back to the front.

But soon, that weird feeling started go away. The girls seemed so nice. The whole time they would raise their hand to answer a question and talked to the other kids. During lunch, Fate ate too fast and ended up choking on her food. She quickly grabbed her drink and chugged it all down. Then when she was finished, she burped really loud. She blushed a little and playfully stuck out her tongue. Everyone laughed. The two were already popular and this was only one day!

Soon the day ended and some people stayed a little longer just to talk to the new girls.

Riku and Risa walked up to Destiny and Fate while they were packing to leave.

"Hi there! My name is Riku Harada." Riku said, smiling.

"And I'm Risa Harada! We're twins like you." Risa said, also smiling.

Destiny and Fate looked at them. Destiny smiled.

"Hello, its very nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends." She said happily. Fate just nodded and crossed her arms in front of her. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. After talking for awhile, they decided to go home. Daisuke decided to walk riku home while risa rode the bike. Destiny and Fate got into their mom's limo and went home. But little did they know, Satoshi was watching the two very carefully. There was something off with them. They didn't seem right to him. He knew he had to find out what there up to if their up to something.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

In the same dark room, the two figures stood in front of the woman.

"You two must steal the Necklace of Naiya and bring it back here. But first, change into your outfits then leave." The woman ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The two figures said at the same time. They both left the room and went to go change.

"This should be fun." Said one figure.

"Yes, this will be very interesting." Said the other one.

They both changed and left to do their job.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

Daisuke and Riku walked hand in hand towards the Harada mansion.

"So…what do you think of the Takaras? I think they are kinda cool." Riku said.

"Yea, there okay. But for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that there is something about them. But I don't know what." Daisuke said.

"Really? They seem fine to me. Even though they say their twins, I don't see how? Their looks are so different and the same with the personalities." She said, laughing a little.

"Yea, I agree." . Daisuke laughed and so did riku. They laughed all the way to the mansion. Once they got there, they just stood in front of the door for awhile.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" daisuke said.

"Yea…see you…" riku said, blushing a bit. Then Daisuke turn to face riku, who was already looking at him. Slowly their faces got closer and they kissed. It was soft and sweet kiss. It only lasted for a minute and they broke apart. Riku smiled and Daisuke smiled back. Then Riku open the door and went inside.

"Bye Niwa." Riku said.

"Bye Ms. Riku." Daisuke said. Then Riku closed the door. Daisuke turned around and left with a little blush on his face.

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter. I know, its not that great. I suck at writing stories. But I try my best!**

**No Flames!**

**Plz Review!!**

**Or no more story!**

**Peace! **


	3. New Thieves

**Hello! Im back with another chapter that you will, hopefully, like!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned d.n angel, but I only own a few charcters.**

* * *

Another beautiful day has come and everything is perfect and the same as it was before. Well, some things are the same.

Daisuke got early for once in his life! It was shocking to everyone in the house. Since they were all use to him waking up late. But today, something was different. Different from the rest of the days.

Everyone was downstairs, having breakfast that towa and emiko made. Daisuke was sitting at the table with his grandpa, who was having his usual tea. Kosuke was sitting on the couch, watching the news. Then something on the tv caught his eyes.

"Everyone, come here. Take a look at this." He said as everyone went over to see what was happening.

"What is it, dad?" daisuke said as he and everyone looked at the news.

"This just in, there was robbery at the museum. We didn't receive any warning letter from dark, so we believe someone else is doing it. The object that was stolen was the Necklace of Naiya. It is a very rare necklace that was wore by legendary princess that ruled over the seas many years ago. It was a round blue that shine some purple. This thief was not caught on our security cameras for some reason. But luckily, someone was out walking and caught a picture of someone or something flying over their head. Hear is what it looks like." The news woman said as a picture popped up on the screen.

There were two figures with white glowing wings. Its hard to tell, since it looks a little blurry because they were moving so fast. Everyone looked shocked as they stared at the picture.

"What do you think this means?" emiko asked, still not believing it.

"I don't know, but its nothing good" Kosuke said.

"It seems that there were two people involved in this robbery and were defiantly not human. They looked like angels. If you have any info about these two figures, please contact the station." The news woman said. After that, Kosuke turned of the tv and looked at his family.

"So, what do we do?" kosuke said, "I mean, Dark isn't around anymore now that daisuke has his sacred maiden, there is nothing we can do.". Everyone was silent for awhile. Daisuke looked at the clock and notice we was going to be late…again.

"Oh no! Even if I did wake up early, I'm still going to be late!" daisuke said as he rushed towards the door.

"Bye!" he said as he ran outside. Kosuke, Emiko, and Daki sat there, wondering what was going to happen next

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

Everyone was talking about what they saw on the news about the robbery. No one knew who these two new 'theifs' were. Even Takeshi didn't know what to make of this.

"I cant believe there is a new thief walking around here, stealing stuff!" takashi said to daisuke, "Its enough that we have to deal with the phantom thief but now there are two new thiefs!". Takeshi sighed. This was very hard for him to take in. Daisuke wasn't paying attention. He was looking for the new girls. Daisuke found them talking to riku and risa. Destiny was smiling while Fate looked irritated by something. That was when he notice that they were both wearing the schools uniform. He saw Fate trying to push the fluffy skirt down.

_'I guess she doesn't like the new uniform.'_ Daisuke thought, _'but destiny seems fine'._ Destiny was fine with the outfit but Fate didn't like it at all.

"I hate these stupid uniforms." Fate said, still trying to make the dress flat, but failing.

"What are you talking about?" risa asked, "I think they are cute, don't you agree destiny?".

"Yes, I think they are very nice." She said in her shy voice.

"I think they're ok." Riku said, "even though they have there ups and downs."

"I only see the downs." Fate said, still irritated, "I rather wear what the guys are wearing."

"Ew! Why would want to wear their cloths?" risa asked.

"Because I don't like to wear dresses or skirts. I rather wear pants." Fate said, proudly. Destiny nodded.

"Its true. Her whole closet is filled with pants and tops. Not one dress or skirt in sight." Destiny said. Riku looked surprised.

"Wow, I never met a girl who doesn't have a single dress or skirt in sight before."

"Well you just did." Fate said, crossing her arms across her chest. That was when she felt a pair of eyes in her direction. She turned her head to see daisuke staring at them. Daisuke notice fate staring and immediately looked away.

"Hey, who is the kid with the red hair?" fate asked. Riku and Risa turned towards daisuke, who had his back to them and was talking, more like listening, to takashi.

"Oh that's Daisuke Newa. He's my boyfriend." Riku said, blushing a bit at the word boyfriend.

"Really? He was staring at me a minute ago and I was wondering why." Fate said.

"Well maybe its because you two are the new girls and he didn't get to introduce himself yet." Risa suggested.

"I wonder what those two are talking about?" fate said.

"Their properly talking about the robbery." Riku said.

"Oh yea we heard about that." Destiny said, "I wonder who did it?"

"Who knows. It couldn't be an angel like they said. Why would an angel steal things." Fate said in a not-caring voice.

"Well it could be. You never know. There have been some weird things going on before you guys showed up." Risa said, thinking about everything that had happen to her and riku.

"We've seen weirder." Fate said. Before riku could asked what she meant, the teacher came in, telling everyone to sit down and get ready

The class went by quickly. The next class they had was swimming. Everyone went to the changing room and changed into their bathing suits. Once they did, they clean themselves with the showers hurried out to the pool. They had free time in the pool. After awhile, everyone had to get out and line up. Everyone got there partner except for destiny and fate, who looked so confuse.

"Um riku, what are we doing?" destiny asked.

"You have to get a partner and then one of you will go into the pool and swim really fast! And the other person as to keep the time." riku explained.

"Really? Well then I guess my sister will be my partner, right sis?" destiny said as she turned to fate, who nodded.

"Okay class, now that everyone has their partners, I like the people who are swimming to take there places." The swim teacher said. All the kids went there spot and got ready to swim. Fate also got ready. She was very good at swimming but no one knew that except her sister.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

They jumped into the pool and started to swim. Daisuke was one of those people swimming and he notice that Fate was swimming really fast! But he wasn't the only one who notice. Everyone notice how fast she swam from one side of the pool to the other. Once she finished she got out and walked towards destiny, waiting for everyone else to finish.

"Wow! That was amazing!" risa said, "I didn't know you could swim so fast."

"Yea, I'm a really good swimmer." Fate said as she put her hands behind her head. Once the rest of them finished, they got changed and headed towards their next class. This time, they all walked together. Daisuke, Riku, Risa, Satoshi, Destiny and Fate all walked together.

The day went by quickly and everyone packed their things to go home.

"So tell me something, destiny." Risa said, "How can it be that you two are twins?". Destiny looked at her and smiled.

"Well, that's we were told by our mother." She said, still shy, "We might not look it at first glance but soon you will notice that we are twins.". Risa stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Destiny, come on. We have to go." Fate called from the door, waiting.

"Coming!" she said as she grabbed her stuff and left with her sister. Risa left the classroom and wondered where her sister went to.

'I wonder if she already left.' She thought searching. Then she stop in the middle of the hallway. There, by the window, was Satoshi. She blushed madly as she stared at him, dreamily.

Satoshi felt himself being stared at and turn his head to see the beautiful risa, staring at him. He blushed a little and cleared his throat. That snapped risa out her trance and she shook off the blush even though it was still there.

"H-hello" she said

"Hey." He said calmly. He walked towards and went right past her. To her, everything was in slow motion. She couldn't move until his foot steps were gone. Risa turned around only to see a empty hallway. She sighed and continued her way out of the school.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

"So, tell me, what do we have to steal this time?"

"Mother said it was the Eagle of Wisdom. Its supposed to have a lot of magical power."

"Good. Just what we wanted."

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Yes, lets."

**Finish! Well there you go! I hope you people are satisfied. Dont worry, daisuke doesnt like fate or destiny. He just very curious.**

**Now all i want you to do is, press tht shiny button at the bottom, k?**

**Don't worry, no evil giant man eating squirrels will come out**

**Well…maybe one….**

**Anyway, just press the 'Go' button and REVIEW!! **


	4. The Method

**Whats up! How ya'll doing! Did you miss my story? My story missed you. Ok, now I REALLY got to lay of the sugar. Anyway, lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own dn angel**

* * *

Once again, the mystery thieves steals another object from the museum. That is what the new woman said. Everyone was watching what was going on.

"The thieves have struck again! This time they stole the Eagle of Wisdom. It was marble shape eagle that gave people wisdom. We don't know much about these so called angels but what we do know is that these thieves are sneaky." Said the news reporter. The Niwa family stared at the screen with disbelieve.

"Okay, this has got to stop." Kosuke said, "We have to find out who these thieves are and stop them."

"But how?" emiko asked, "Dark is not here anymore, so what are we going to do?"

"Well there is one way…" daki said, thinking.

"You don't mean…" emiko said, shocked. She knew what he was talking about. It was an old method they used once a long time ago. But it was too dangerous to use, expecially on daisuke. Daisuke looked confuse.

"What? There is way to bring dark back? Does it have to do with breaking up with Ms. Riku? Because if it does, I'm not doing it!" daisuke said strongly. He loved her and she loved him. He wasn't going to break their bond.

"No, its not that, its…" Emiko didn't know how to say it. So Daki decided to say it.

"There is a way to bring back dark, but the method is very dangerous. It hasn't been use since I was dark." .

"Really grandpa?" daisuke said.

"Yea but…it will put a great deal of stress on your body. More then you can handle. You have been through hard types of stress but this would be that time 10.". Daisuke eyes looked like were going to pop out of his head. The stress he's been through times ten! That would not be good. He looked at the clock and notice that he had to go.

"I gotta go! See ya!" he said as went towards the door. He was stopped when he heard his grandpa call him.

"Daisuke, you have a choice. You can go through the method and be dark again or you can just be you. You must decide by the time you come. Do you understand?" he said. Daisuke hesitated before nodding his head and rushed out the door. Everyone sighed and wondered what the choice was going to be.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

As soon as daisuke got to his class, he put his books down and sat down. He sighed as he sat down. He had to choice. Either he goes with the method or he lets the new thives do the job. This was not going to be easy.

"What's wrong, niwa?"

The voice shocked daisuke as he looked up, only to see his beautiful sacred maiden's eyes.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing wrong, Ms. Riku!" he said.

"Are you sure? You looked worried about something. You know you can tell me." Riku said, giving him a sweet smile. Daisuke smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really!" Riku looked at him and gave up. She knew if something was really bothering him, he would tell her. Then Risa, Destiny, and Fate came up to them.

"Hey! You didn't get to introduce yourself to the new students, niwa." Risa said, "Destiny, Fate, this is daisuke niwa."

"Nice to meet you!" daisuke said, smiling.

"Same. So we heard you and riku were dating. Is it true?" destiny said, blushing. Daisuke nodded his head.

"Yup!"

"Really? Then how about you kiss her to prove it." Fate said, with a smirk. Daisuke and Riku turned red.

"W-W-WHAT!!" they said in unison. Risa giggled, destiny blushed even more, and fate just stood there, smirking.

"You heard me" fate said, "Kiss. Simple, no?"

"W-we cant kiss here!" riku said, "Not infront of everyone!"

"Why not? You've kissed before. What makes this any different? Just because your in front of people doesn't mean you cant kiss." Daisuke and riku looked at each other. Just when they were going to kiss, the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down. Fate silently cursed and sat down next to destiny. Once they did, class began.

**Time Skip!**

It was now lunch time and everyone wanted to go out and eat.

"Hey, lets all go out and eat!" Riku decided.

"Yeah! A great idea! Are you coming, Satoshi?" she asked, turning to face him. He looked at her for awhile.

"Sure" he said. Risa smiled at that. Riku noticed that the Takari twins were leaving the class room.

"Hey!" riku called out to them, "Do you guys want to join us?" Fate and Destiny turned around.

"No thanks. We liked to eat by ourselves if you don't mind." Destiny said, looking down a bit to hide her blush.

"Really? Are you sure?" risa asked.

"Yeah, we're sure. Now if you don't mind, we have to go eat now." Said fate as she dragged her sister out the door. Daisuke, Riku, Risa, and Satoshi stared at them as they disappeared.

Once they were outside, they sat down underneath a shaded tree. Daisuke sat next to Riku and Satoshi sat next to Risa.

"I wonder why the twins decided to eat alone." Wondered riku.

"Who knows. Maybe they are use to eating alone." Said risa.

"There is something stranger about them." Satoshi said. Daisuke looked at him, confused.

"Really? I feel the same way." Daisuke admitted.

"Ever since they shown up, so have these new thieves. And since Dark is gone, there isn't much we can do."

"Well, there is one way." Daisuke said, looking down at his food abit. They all turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" risa asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about." Riku said. Daisuke looked at everyone and started to explain what his family told him.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

At the roof of the school, Destiny and Fate sat quietly, eating there bento lunch.

"Do you think we should have eaten with them?" destiny asked.

"Nah, decide, I like eating when its only us." Fate said, smiling. Destiny smiled back and continue eating.

"You know, I heard there use to be a famous phantom thief that leaves warning letters and steals magical objects without getting caught." Fate said, breaking the silence. Destiny looked up at her sister.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that too" she said and then whispered, "Do you think we should do that? I mean its not fun without an audience and I bet everyone want to find out who these two 'thieves' are." Fate looked up and smirked.

"That is not a bad idea, except lets make it a riddle instead of a letter, that way, they would get confuse at which artifact we are going to steal" she whispered back. Destiny nodded her head, liking the idea.

"Should we start now, or wait until we get home and tell mother?" she questioned.

"We do it now. That way, when we get home, we give it mother. If she likes it, she will give to luna and luna will fly to the police office and leave the riddle there. We just need to think of a time and what artifact." Fate said, thinking. Destiny took out a piece a paper from her back pack and showed it to fate. She took it and stared at it.

"That is a picture of the next artifact we are going to get." Destiny said. Fate continued to stare at the picture and smiled.

"Good job, sis" she said, "We can take it at 7:00 pm. You can write the riddle since your better at it then I am." Destiny nodded and took out a small piece of paper and started to write.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

Soon, lunch was over and everyone came in. School went by quick and everyone wanted to go home. Destiny and Fate rushed out of the room quickly. Everyone wondered what were they going, but decided it was none of their business. Daisuke and riku were walking home together so risa was going to walk home alone.

_'I hate walking home alone.'_ Risa thought, _'I wish someone would walk home with me.' _She sighed and got ready to leave when suddenly her name was called. She turned around to see satoshi standing there, blushing lightly.

"Risa, may I…" satoshi started. Risa's eyes went wide.

'Is he doing what I think he is doing.' She thought.

"May I…walk you home?" he said, finally. Risa heart was now pounding so hard, she thought she might have an heart attack. She could feel the heat rushed to her face as she tried to answer him.

"I-I…u-uh…u-um…" she stuttered.

"If you don't want to, that's okay." She said, a little hurt. Risa shook her head, quickly.

"N-no! I…um…sure, I-I loved t-to w-walk h-h-home w-with y-you." She stuttered again. He smiled and that only made her blush increase. They got their stuff and walked towards risa and riku's house. Neither of them talked the whole way there. Once they got there, they stood there for awhile, staring at the door.

"Um…thank you for walking me home." Risa said, blushing.

"Anytime." Satoshi said, also blushing. Risa started to open the door, but was stop by a hand on hers. She turned around and saw him holding her hand. The next thing he did, made risa's heart skip a beat. He bent down and kissed her hand gently. Risa eyes went wide and her face turned red. Satoshi lifted his head and took his hand back.

"Good night, risa." He said was he walked away, leaving a dazed risa there, standing by the door.

_'Wow…he is…perfect'_ she thought as went inside, looking at the hand he kissed.

**xXx**

**D.N Angel**

**xXx**

After Daisuke dropped riku off at her house, he went back home. When he opened the door, he saw the everyone, waiting for him, all looking serious.

"So…have you made up your mind?" his grandfather asked. Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, I have."

"Tell us, what are you going to do."

"I choice to…"

* * *

**Cliffy! Haha! I know, I know, I mean but come on! I couldn't resist! It was just telling me to let it be a cliffy. Oh well! So now you are going to go wild, wondering what his decision is. Will he do it? Or not? And what about Fate and Destiny? Whats going on with them? You wanna know? Then stay tune and find out!**

**Plz REVIEW!!**

**Or else I'll get my man-eating squirrels on you! They haven't eaten in awhile. There hungry (points to man-eating squirrels who look VERY hungry). Your choice.**

**Review or get eaten.**

**You pick.**

**But I think we all know which one your going to pick (evil grin)**

**Peace!**


	5. The Method Begins

**Whad up ppl! Sorry for the late update! My computer stopped working for awhile! I don't know why though…anyway my mom found the problem and got it fixed! Now I can give you, my loyal fans, what you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do i have to say it?**

* * *

_**Last time**_

_After Daisuke dropped riku off at her house, he went back home. When he opened the door, he saw the everyone, waiting for him, all looking serious._

"_So…have you made up your mind?" his grandfather asked. Daisuke nodded._

"_Yes, I have."_

"_Tell us, what are you going to do."_

"_I choice to…"_

……………………_**..**_

"I choice to…bring dark back!" daisuke said with determination. They all smiled at him, proud that he is determine to bring Dark back.

"Very well, we will begin tomorrow. But for now, you need your sleep." Daisuke's mom said. Daisuke nodded and headed upstairs. Everyone else didn't move.

"We should get ready to go to bed as well. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Daki said. Kosuke and Emiko nodded and they all headed to bed.

:

D.N Angel

:

At the Museum

The police were surrounding the museum. There were guards everywhere you turn. Because tonight, there will be another robbery.

"Sir, it's almost midnight." Said one of the officers.

"Good, that means these thieves are coming soon." Said Police Inspector Saehara, "It says so right on this note we got." He reached into his pocket and took it out the piece of paper.

"'She crys a single tear and kisses it, blesses it, and wears it. No one will touch the tear except her alone. But she will only touch it tonight at midnight'. This is some kind of code that was given to us by the theives. Luckly we have Satoshi here to help us with this code." He said as he looks over at satoshi, who is standing in front of the building staring at it.

"So your saying that satoshi is the one who decoded the note?" asked the officer.

"Yup." Said Saehara

"Which artifact is it?"

"The teardrop bracelet."

Just then, Satoshi looked at his watch. Its midnight. He looked up at the muesum and he thought he saw something move. He wasnt 100 percent sure, only 90 percent sure which was enough for him to go inside and check it out. Satoshi ran towards the artifacts. He heard the sound of the guards scream and then a lot of thuds. Once he turned left, he saw all of the sercrety guards down on the floor, unconcious. Satoshi continued to run until he finally reached his destination. It was dark in the room and the only ligh was the light coming from the moonlight through the ceiling window. That's when he saw them.

Both of them were females, they looked like they could almost be Dark's height, wearing short dresses. One was wearing a short strapless light blue dress with detached sleaves. The dress was tight at the top and loose at the bottom with a darker blue at the hem. Around her neck was a small light blue scarf. Her long hair was some type of blue(its hard to tell in the dark) and went down to her back. She had a light blue banner on her head as well. Her short boots were white and her skin was pale pink. The other girl looked the same except instead of light blue, her outfit was pale green and her hair was violet . They both had bloody red eyes and there big wings were glowing white.

The one in the blue had the bracelet.

"Well, it seems you two are the new theives around here, am I correct?" Satoshi said in a calm voice.

"Yes, that is correct." The one in the green said, "We have come here to take the teardrop bracelet."

"And what makes you think your going to get out of here so easily?" he asked. They both smirked.

"Because we have done this before and it was so simple. Like taking candy from a baby." The blue one said.

"Well it won't be that simple anymore because I'm here to stop you." Satoshi took out two looking balls and threw them at the two theives. In a blink of an eye, they were in shreads. Satoshi stared at them, shocked. His nets were made of the strongest kind of metal and they destoryed them in a blink of an eye.

"As you can see, we are not your ordinaly theives. We are very powerful and unstoppable." Said the green one. Then in one second, the one in the green was gone. Before Satoshi could react, he felt a prescene behind him and then he felt something hard hit him behind his neck. He fell to his knees and then to the floor.

_'Impossible,'_ he thought, _'how could they move so fast. There even faster then Dark.'_. He could hear the the two girls laughing. Before he knew it, he felt himself slowly closing his eyes.

"Oh and before you pass out, my name Rurin." Said the one in green, "And my sister over there is Keroko. Hope we meet again someday.".

That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

:

D.N Angel

:

The Next Day

Daisuke groan before pulling the cover over his head. His pet, With, pulled it all the way down. With then jump on top of Daisuke's face, trying to wake him up. It worked. Daisuke gently picked with off his face and looked at him.

"What are you doing with?" he asked in a tired voice. He didn't get much sleep because he was too excited to see Dark again. When he was finally able to go to sleep, he only had two more hours before he had to get up.

"Kyuu, Kyuu, Kyuu!" With said, doing his best to get his master up. Daisuke sighed in defeat and slowly got up. He looked at his clock. He had 30 minutes before he had to leave. Daisuke bolted to the door to get ready.

Once he was done getting dressed, he ran downstairs to get his breakfast. He had 10 minutes left. Towa was standing by the doorway, holding his breakfast with her usual smile. Daisuke drank the milk and put the toast in his mouth.

"Bye!" he said as he ran out the door. Everyone smiled at each other. No matter what happens, he is always late.

"Well I guess we better get the preparation for tonight." Emiko said, looking at Daki.

"Yes, better get ready as soon as we can." He said, looking at his tea.

'I hope this works as well as I think it does.' Daki thought as he drank his tea.

It's going to be a long day.

:

D.N. Angel

:

At School

Everyone was talking about the new robbery. Especially Takashi.

"What my dad told me is that when they ran inside, they found Satoshi and all the guards unconscious on the floor." He said and of course, the girls were sad and worry about satoshi.

"What about satoshi? Is he okay?" one girl asked.

"He's fine but, he just hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said that he took a hard blow to the neck but, he should be fine by tomorrow." All the girls sighed in relief after hearing that.

Daisuke made it to class and was now laying, face down, on his desk, sleeping. He was so sleepy that he didn't hear foot steps come up from behind him.

"Niwa, are you okay?" asked his girlfriend. His head slowly looked up to her beautiful face to see her staring at him, a little worry.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get any sleep last night." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't tell you now. I'll tell you after school." He whispered to her. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Okay." She said as she walked towards her sister, destiny, and fate.

"I hope Satoshi is okay." Risa said, a little worried.

"You like him, don't you?" fate said with a smirk. She knew she was right when she saw risa blush.

"N-no! Your wrong! I'm just…worry about a fellow classmate." Risa said, the blush not going away.

"Oh yea? Then why are you blushing?" fate teased. Risa put her hands on her cheeks, trying to cover it up, but failed at doing so.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as fate started to laugh.

"Leave her alone, sis. Stop messing with peoples feelings!" destiny said, a little annoyed. Fate's laugh subsided to a giggle.

"Oh lighten up! I was only having a little fun." Fate said with a smirk. Destiny sighed, knowing her sister loves to pick on people. Soon the teacher came and everyone went there seat.

:

D.N. Angel

:

After class, the student had to get ready for their next class. Cooking.

"Ahhh! I hate cooking class!" risa whined as she got all her stuff together.

"Oh stop whining!" said riku, "You only hate it because the teacher always gives you a hard time."

"Its not just that! Its because I stink at cooking!"

"I could help you." Destiny said as she and her sister made their way in their direction, "I'm a really good cook! Ask fate, she had my cooking before.".

"Yup, she is an excellent cook." Fate said, remember what her sister cooked for dinner. It was the best pasta she had ever tasted. Risa looked at Destiny with hope in her eyes.

"Really? Then you could help me!" she said as she took both of destiny's hands in her own. Destiny smiled and nodded her head.

"Great! Let's go!" risa said as she dragged destiny with her out the door. Riku and Fate sweat drop at the sight and followed. Then riku realized something. She didn't see daisuke leave the room. She turned her head towards his desk and sure enough, there he was, head still down on his desk, still sleeping. Riku turned around and walked up to his desk while fate waited by the door. Riku tapped on daisuke shoulder lightly and wait for a reaction, which never came.

"Daisuke, wake up." She said, now shaking him a bit. When she finally heard him groan, she stopped. Daisuke slowly lifted his head and looked around the now empty class room.

"Huh?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Before riku could respond, fate spoke.

"We are going to be late if you don't hurry up." She said. Daisuke looked at her and then riku. He jumped up, got his stuff, grabbed riku's hand, and ran towards the door.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in class!" he said as he, riku, and fate hurried towards the cooking class. Surprising, they made it just in time. They each went to their station and got cooking. As promised, destiny was helping risa cut the carrots.

"You see, you do it like this." Destiny said as she showed risa.

"Oh okay!" she said. Destiny gave her a new carrot and the knife.

"Now, you try." Risa slowly took the knife and the carrot. She stared at the carrot, nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Destiny said, hoping to give her confidence. It helped a little. Risa gulped and slowly started to cut the carrot. Soon, she started to get the hang of it. Destiny smiled as she watched her friend cut the carrots perfectly. When they were done with making the food, they all sat down and ate it. It was so good. Risa couldn't believe she helped make something so good! And this time, nothing blew up or got on fire. She was so happy that she started to think about what she could cook for satoshi for once.

:

D.N. Angel

:

Lunch

Everyone got their lunches and ate with their friends. For once, Destiny and Fate sat down with the others outside under a tree.

"So, tell us daisuke, why are you so tired today?" takashi asked.

"Yeah, I want to know the same thing" Risa said. Daisuke scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Hahaha, sorry about that. I stayed up a little too long." He lied. He couldn't tell takashi, destiny, or fate the real reason. Only risa and riku.

"Why?" takashi asked.

"I was…" daisuke try to think of an excuse. Then it hit him. "I was studying. You know, go over what we did in class." He, again, lied. They seemed to believe it.

"That's just like you. Studying until morning. I tell you daisuke, if you study to much, your head will explode!" takashi shouted. Everyone sweat drop and decided to eat their lunch while talking about something else.

:

D.N. Angel

:

At the end of the day, everyone said goodbye to each other and went home. Daisuke, Riku, and Risa walked home together. As they walked, Daisuke told the twins about bringing Dark back.

"Wow! Your really going to bring Dark back!" risa said. Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully, it will work and then me and dark can stop whoever these thieves are." He said, confident.

"Can we come?" riku asked. Daisuke looked at her, shocked.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Well why not? I thinks it's a great a idea!" risa said with a smile. Daisuke looked from one twin to the other. He sighed and gave in.

"Okay fine. You can come." He said, admitting defeat. Both sisters looked at each other and smiled.

When the finally reached the Niwa's Residence, the first thing that greeted them was a nice big hug from Towa.

"Oh I'm so happy your home! Wait." Towa said as she took at the three people she was squeezing to death, "Oh! Hello Riku and Risa! What a pleasant surprised!" Towa let them go so they could breath again.

"What did you say towa? The Harada twins are here?" Emiko asked as she came to look for herself. She was not expecting company.

"Hello girls!" she said, sweetly with a smile.

"Hello madam!" both twins said, also smiling.

"Well come on in and take a seat." Emiko said, leading the girls into the living room with towa and daisuke.

"So what brings two lovely girls here to our home." Kosuke asked as he watched the two take a seat across from them.

"We wanted to see Dark again!" risa blurted out. She was so excited, she didn't care, she just wanted to see Dark again. Everyone in the room went silent. Risa nor Riku liked the silent.

"Daisuke, you told them?" emiko asked, facing her son. Daisuke hesitated before nodding his head.

"They had a right to know, mom." He said and everyone knew he was right. After the big 'disaster', the harada twins were told everything about Dark, Daisuke, and the curse. Daki sighed as he got up.

"He's right, you know. They do deserve to know. Its getting dark, we got to get started." He said as he and emiko started to head for the secret room. Kosuke, Towa, Daisuke, Riku, and Risa slowly followed.

When they got down, both twins gasped at how amazing the place was.

"Wow" was the only words that left their mouth. They watched as Daisuke's mom and grandfather put on black coats with the hood over their heads. They went towards the flaming fire and motioned daisuke to near it as well.

"Now Daisuke, like we told you before, this put a lot of pressure on you. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" asked his mother. The room went completely silent and the only notice that was heard was the sound of the fire. Riku and Risa stared at Daisuke as he stared deep into the fire in front of him.

'_Daisuke…'_ riku thought, getting worried. Daisuke did tell them that there was going to be pressure on his body and that he might not be able to handle it. Riku wanted to there for him, no matter what.

Daisuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked up at his mother and grandfather with a great deal of determination in his eyes.

"I'll will get Dark back and I will stop these new thieves no matter what it takes!" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all smiled at him, already knowing the answer was going to be yes.

"Alright then, lets begin." Daki said as they started the process.

* * *

**And there you have it! That should make up for my late update! A nice long chapter! And since I love you guys and your reviews! I'm going to let you guys know whats happening next chapter!**

**Next chapter: _Satoshi wakes up from a two day nap and the first person he wants to talk to his Daisuke. Sadly, Daisuke is unconscious now! The Niwa family nor the Harada twins know if the method worked or not. Only daisuke knows and he's fast asleep! But for how long though_? **

**There it is! Your little sneak peak! I hope you guys forgive me now! **

**Like before**

**Two choices**

**Review **

**Or**

**Get**

**Eaten!**

**I think we both know which one you are going to choose.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Peace!**


	6. Very Imporant! Read Plz!

(Insert a cute little light brown girl with short black hair in a wicked cool outfit!)

**Hi! I'm Author of this awesome story! And I came here to tell you something very important!**

**As you know, I let you guys have a little peep at what to expect from the next chapter! And… **(mutters) **thanks to that mistake… **(cries anime tears) **ppl are threatening me to hurry up and update! I would like to update, very much! But…there is a **_**slight **_**problem….**

**There are some ppl who want Dark to return and be stronger enough to beat the enemy. But there are others…who think Dark ****shouldn't ****return and for Daisuke to able to defeat the enemy with his on strength!**

(sweat drop)** You see? I don't want to have half my readers love me while the others hate me for the choice I made. So I want you, my fateful readers, to vote on whether Dark **(points to Dark, who smiles)** should come back ****or**** have Daisuke **(points to Daisuke, who is nervous but smiling)** fight with his own powers and strength.**

**You can vote by clicking on the 'Go' button or going to my homepage, where there is a poll set up.**

**Until I get enough votes, I won't be able to continue this story.**

**So please,** (makes a cute chibi face with puppy eyes and somehow gets dog ears and a tail) **vote so I can continue the story. I really want to, but can't until you vote!**

**That's all I wanted to tell you! Until we meet again! **(makes a peace sign) **Peace!**


	7. Sleep Till

**Hey there! Its been awhile! Sorry about that! Benn very busy since school started. Please forgive me! Anyway, I have the results from last chapter! But you'll have to wait until later!**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the new characters the others…nop.**

* * *

Satoshi slowly open his eyes to a white ceiling and a annoying beeping sound. His head slowly turned towards the noise and saw that it was IV machine. He looked at his arm to see that it was attached to it. Slowly he sat up and stayed like that for a half an hour before he was fully awake**(A/N: Read the manga to find out what this means.)**. That's when he notice that he was in a hospital. He reached for his glass which where sitting on the counter next to him.

"Wha?" he asked in confusion. Just then, a nursed came in with a clipboard in her hand. She gasped as saw satoshi up and looking at her, confused as why he was here.

"Oh master Satoshi, your awake! How are you feeling?" she asked as she came closer to him.

"I'm fine but why am i…?"

"Oh you don't remember? You were attacked by the thieves and was out cold for three days." Satoshi stared at her until his head started to hurt. All the memories of what happen suddenly came flooding back.

_'Damn, what am I going to do? They seem different from Dark.'_ He thought, his hand on his forehead, _'There's got to be…'._ Then it hit him. He knew what he had to do. He never thought he would need his help again but it looks like he does. Once Satoshi made up his mind, he pushed the sheets aside.

"What are you doing? You cant leave yet! We have make sure fully better." The nurse said, panicking a bit. But Satoshi ignored her and pulled out the IV in his arm.

"Please stop!" she said, but was stop when she saw that he was glaring at her…hard.

"I need to leave now! I have to stop them before they strike again!" he said as his feet touch the floor. But as soon as he did that, he collapsed.

"Master Satoshi!" the nurse shouted as she bent down and put her hands on his shoulder, "Are you okay? Should I get help?". Satoshi shook his head, but that made him dizzy so he stopped but the dizzy feeling didn't go away.

"No…I must…speak to him…" he said as his breathing started to get heavy.

"See who? A docter?"

"No…must…talk to…" but before he could finish, he passed out with one word in his head.

_'Daisuke…'_

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

Riku sighed as she packed her bags together. This was the second day Daisuke hasn't come into school. All because of the method to bring Dark back. Ever since that night, Daisuke refused to wake up. No matter what they did, he wouldn't budge. She remembered, right after the method, he passed out.

**Flashback**

_Once they finshed, Daisuke fell to his knees, breathing heavly._

"_Niwa!" Riku shouted as she ran towards him. She went on her knees and tried to look at his face._

"_Niwa, are you okay?" she asked worried. She was even more wooried when daisuke didn't respond._

"_Are you –" riku gasped as daisuke passed out on riku. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared at his unmoving body._

"_Niwa! Niwa!" she shouted, hugging him as the tears fell down her cheecks and on daisuke's face and hair. Her body jerked when she felt someplace a hand on her shoulder. Riku turned around to find Risa, who had a small smile on._

"_Don't worry, riku. I'm sure he just tired that's all." She said in a sweet voice._

"_That's right, he's just sleeping." Emiko said as she pulled down her hood, her face was cover in sweat, "So don't cry riku, he'll wake up."_

"_A-Are you sure?" riku said, tears still coming out. Emiko nodded her head._

"_Yeah I'm sure. Besides, he has to wake up. He has a cute girlfriend waiting for him." She said with a wink. Riku wiped away her tears and smiled at the grown woman._

"_Yeah."_

**Flashback over**

_'I hope she's right.'_ She thought as she walked towards her sister, Fate, and Destiny.

"So your really going to visit him today?" Fate said, staring at risa with a I-don't-believe-you look.

"T-That's right! Just…you know…to see if he's okay, that's all." Risa said with a small blush.

"What are you guys talking about?" Riku asked, confused. They all turned to look at her.

"Well your twin said that she was going to visit Satoshi in the hospital but I say she's too shy to do so." Fate explained. Riku turned to risa, shocked.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" riku asked.

"W-Well I just…I thought you might want to come with me and…" risa couldn't finish her sentence.

"And you wanted to be alone with him, am I right." Riku finished for her. Risa's blush deepened but she nodded her head.

"Sorry riku."

"Its okay. In fact, I was planning to visit Niwa anyway so its alright." Riku smiled at risa and she smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen daisuke in awhile. What's wrong, is he sick or something." Fate asked, curious.

"Uh you could say that. Hehehe" Riku said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh really? Well I hope he gets better soon." Destiny said in a worried tone.

"Yeah me too." Riku said, almost whispered, as her head went down a bit. Fate stared at her and knew something wasn't right.

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

After school, Riku said she had lacrosse practice and Fate and Destiny had to get home to do chores. So that left Risa to walk towards the hospital all by herself. She walked along the sidewalk, lost in her own thoughts.

_'What should I say when I see him? Hi, how are you? Are you feeling any better? By the way, when are you coming back to school? Its lonely without you.'_ Risa blushed at her own thought and shook her head.

_'No, no, no! I cant say that! That wont do!'_ she sighed, still wondering what she was going to do. Then a little store caught her eye. Risa looked through the window and smiled.

_'That's it! I'll get him a gift!'_ she thought, her smile getting bigger. Risa walked into the store, thinking about what gift would be perfectfor him.

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

Riku wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she finished up lacrosse practice.

"Good job riku!"said one of her teammates.

"Yeah, you were amazing!" said another. Riku scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Thanks, you guys did a good job too." She said, smiling at them. They returned the smiled and waved goodbye. Riku sighed as she looked up at the bleachers. She thought about the time Daisuke came and watched her practice.

**Flashback**

"_Hey that was amazing Ms. Riku!" Daisuke said as he ran towards her after their practice game was over._

"_Thanks Niwa! And thanks for coming! It made me very happy." Riku said with a blush but daisuke's blush was bigger._

"_I'm glad." He said, almost like a whispered. Riku gave him a confused looked._

"_Huh?" He shook his head._

"_I'm glad…that your happy. I…love…seeing you happy." Riku's blush deepened but she smiled and gave Daisuke a hug. Daisuke's eyes widened but then softened and he gladly return the hug._

"_Thank you, niwa…" she whispered but he heard her and smiled._

"_Your very welcome."_

**Flashback end**

Riku stood their, in a daze until reality hit her.

"Oh that's right! I better get going to Niwa's house!." And with that said, she quickly got her stuff packed, got on her back, and rode off towards daisuke's house with hopes that he was awake.

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

"Excuse me, where is Mr. Satoshi's room?"

"Oh, the room is 184. Just sign this and you can go visit him." Risa smiled at the nurse and signed the clipboard. She thanked her and walk toward his room.

_'Okay risa! You can do this! All you have to do is go through the door with a smile and give him his get well gift.'_ She thought as she approached room 184. She clutched the gift in her arms and tighten her grip. It was a light brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck and in its hand was a card with the words_ 'Get Well Soon!'_ on it. She had gotten at gift shop she passed on her way to the hospital. Once she saw it in the window, she asked the shopkeeper if she could get it. After paying for it, she rushed here, where she can give her gift to Satoshi. Now she was staring face to face with the door which holds Satoshi in it. Her heart rate increased as her hand slowly reached for the handle. When she grabbed it, risa gulped and slowly open the door.

The room looked like any hospital room would look like. There was a counter with the lamp and a pair of glasses on it. The walls were white and the blinds were open. You could see the sun setting and birds flying back to their homes. There was IV machine and a bed, occupied by Satoshi. He was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice risa as she step inside and closed the door. Risa cleared her throat to get his attention. It worked. His head snapped towards her direction and his eyes widen.

"Risa?" he said, confused. Risa took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Hi Satoshi, how are you?"

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

Riku rang the door bell three times and waited for someone to answer the door. She waited 2 minutes until the door open to a very sad Towa.

"Um…Hi, I came to see if Daisuke is awake." Riku said with a small smile.

"Oh riku! I so sorry but…" towa couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down in tears. Riku stared at her with wide eyes and tears threatened to come out of her eyes as well. But before they fell, Emiko came to the door with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Towa, why don't you go sit down and relax. You worked hard all day, you deserve a break." She said, gently pushing her inside and then turned to riku.

"I guess you came to see Daisuke, huh?" she asked.

"Is Niwa okay?! He's still alive right? Please tell me he is awake!" riku shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, he is still alive and he's fine. He just…not awake yet." Emiko said, a little sadly. She put on a smile and lead riku inside.

"Here, have some tea. You must be thirsty." Emiko put a cup of hot tea infront of riku and she took it, thanking the older woman.

"After you finish your tea, you can visit Daisuke, k?" riku only nodded her and drank her tea, a little fast. Then she noticed something.

"Where did everyone else disappear to?" she asked.

"Oh there in the library, looking for something to wake daisuke up." Emiko said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh…" was riku said before drinking the rest of the tea. After finishing her drink, they both went upstairs to daisuke's room. When emiko opened the door, riku noticed that everything was the same except for the red headed boy who lays unmoving on the bed with wiz watching over his master with sad and worry eyes. When wiz heard the door open and looked up. As soon as he saw riku, jumped right into her arms.

"Kyuu, kyu ,kyuu." Wiz said, snuggling up to riku. She only giggled at his antics.

"Its good to see you too, wiz." Riku said, smiling at the fur ball in her arms.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Emiko said and shut the door, leaving riku and wiz alone with a sleeping daisuke. Riku walked slowly towards the bed and climbed the latter. There, sleeping peacefully under the blanket, was daisuke.

"Oh niwa…" riku whispered as she let one hand brush some hair out his face. Wiz got out her arms and sat next to daisuke's head.

"Kyuuu…." Wiz said, looking like he might cry. Wiz's eyes went wide when he saw a tear fall on his master's cheek. When he looked up, he saw riku crying.

"Niwa…please…wake up" riku said and before wiz knew it, riku collapsed on daisuke's chest, crying twice as hard. Wiz didn't know what to do, so he decided to walk over to her and layed his head against riku's head, doing his best to comfort her. But even he knew, that the only person who couyld comfort her was in a deep sleep.

Outside Daisuke's door, Emiko stood there, with her back against the door as she listen to the poor girl cry her eyes out. Listening to her cries, made her feel so broken hearted. Before emiko knew it, tears fell from her eyes and down her face. But she didn't hold them back; instead she let them fall freely.

_'I'm so sorry…riku…daisuke…'_

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

"Well, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can steal something since that boy is out in the hospital."

"Nah, it would be too easy then. You know how I like things to be a challenged and those police officers barely put up a good fight."

"Yeah you right, but should we do now?"

"We prepare to steal other things of course!"

"So...you want me to write a few warning letters so we don't have to do it later?

"Yup!"

"…I like it…"

"I know you do."

"But Rurin, how will we know what day we snatch up the items and the things we are stealing?"

"Don't worry, Keroko, just leave that up to our master! You just worry about writing a good warring poem."

"If you say so…"

"Trust me. For now, lets just fly around and enjoy this peaceful night."

"Alright."

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

White

That's all I see…white.

My eyes go left then right then up then down then finally straight ahead. Nothing but white.

Where am I? How did I get here? I keep looking for something, something that's suppose to be here. But where? Before I can take a step, I saw something. Chains, I think. There were a lot of them. I wonder where they came from? Wait a minute…there is something in the middle. A person maybe…? I slowly walk towards it and it seems I was right. There are chains and the thing in the middle is a person. I keep getting closer to the person. Why is the person chained up like this? Now that I am close enough, I can see who it is. The person was male and dressed up in black. But what stuck out the most was his black wings. My eyes went wide as I immediately knew who it was.

"Dark…"

* * *

**Bam! Another awesome chapter! I know I made riku cry a lot in this chapter but hey, wouldn't you cry if someone you truly care is knocked out cold? Anyway, sorry about not updating fast enough. I've been MEGA busy! So I might update slower then usual. Sorry! Oh and since last time I gave you a preview, people gave me very scary reviews…so I'm not giving you one this time. **

**As for the results...its pretty obvious who won...if you read the reviews...**

**For the people who voted and gave good suggestions...Thank you!**

**Plz REVIEW!!**

**Peace!**


	8. I'm Back

**Sorry for the late update. I'v been VERY busy. Studying for exams and going to summer programs! Sigh, im really sorry about this. Another reason why is because I HAD the chapter written up in my fanfiction notebook but I lost it! I cant find it anywhere!! Now I cant remember what I wrote! Sigh, I guess I'm going to have to swing at it.**

**Disclaimer: it would be cool if I did own them but no…no**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**There are chains and the thing in the middle is a person. I keep getting closer to the person. Why is the person chained up like this? Now that I am close enough, I can see who it is. The person was male and dressed up in black. But what stuck out the most was his black wings. My eyes went wide as I immediately knew who it was.**_

"_**Dark…"**_

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

"Dark, is that you?" Daisuke asked eyes wide. Dark lifted his head, his eyes drowsy.

"Daisuke?" he said. Daisuke couldn't believe it. Dark was back! The method worked! Now they can take on the new angels!

"Dark, your back!" he said, happily, "I need your help!" Dark looked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry daisuke, I'm afraid I cant I help you." Dark said with a sad smile.

"What! Why not!" daisuke yelled.

"Look at me, daisuke! I'm chained with no way of breaking free." Dark yelled back. Daisuke looked at the chained his whole body.

"There as to be a way to get you free!" he said, not giving up yet.

"it's pointless. The Black Wings has me and Krad; theres nothing you can do. Even if you could, Krad would return to satoshi." Dark said. Daisuke looked down, disappointed.

"Daisuke, why do you need my help?" he asked and daisuke looked up at him.

"There are two new theifs that are angels." Daisuke said, "Both of them are stealing magical art work. They were strong enough to put Satoshi into the hospital!" Dark's eyes went wide at this.

"Angels huh? Do you know what they look like?" daisuke shook his head.

"No, I've never met them before. Even if I did, I'm not strong enough to face them myself!" Dark stayed quiet for a moment, thinking this through. When he was done thinking he said

"Well there is one thing I can do to help you." Daisuke looked at him, with hope in his eyes.

"What, what is it?" he asked.

"I can lend you my powers." Dark said. Daisuke was shocked. He never knew it was possible for dark to _actually_ give him his powers.

"You can do that?" daisuke said. Dark nodded.

"Yes but I don't know if you would be able to handle it." Daisuke looked dark directly in the eyes with a determine look.

"I'll be able to handle it. Don't worry, I'm strong enough to deal with it." He said strongly. Dark smirked.

_'That's my other half for ya. He never gives up and he'll do the impossible.'_ Dark thought.

"Ok heres the deal daisuke," dark said, "When I give you my powers, you will be in more pain then you could have ever imagine. I hope your ready for it." Daisuke nodded.

"I'm ready." Dark nodded and closed his eyes. His body started to glow brighter and brighter and then a beam of light shot right towards daisuke's chest. He screamed as he felt the light go through him. The light kept coming from dark to daisuke. When the light finally disappeared, daisuke collapsed. Dark had trouble controlling his breath but when he finally did, he looked at daisuke's unmoving body.

"I'm sorry," dark whispered, "I'm sorry this is the only thing I can do. If I were able to get free then…" he didn't dare finish the sentence. He didnt want to say HIS name since it was his fault he ended up the way he is. If he go free, HE would also be free. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Dark watched as daisuke's body slowly faded. But before he completely disappeared, dark said on last thing.

"Good luck daisuke. Your going to need it."

**(A/N: i do remember that at the end of their conversation, dark was suppose to make fun of him and daisuke saying "Dark!" but since i cant remember what dark said, i thought this would be better)**

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

**At the hospital**

Satoshi stared at risa, who was smiling at him.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well isn't it obvious silly," risa said, "I'm here to visit you and to see if your okay." Satoshi just continued to stare at her, making her blush. Risa slowly walked over to his bed and handed him the her gift. Satoshi looked at the teddy bear and then back at risa.

"Is this for me?" risa nodded and satoshi slowly took it, letting his hand brush risa's. Her heart started to pound. Satoshi study the bear for awhile and then looked back at risa.

"Thank you" he said as he smiled, making her heart pound even more.

"No problem." She said. There was an awkward silence in the air. Risa decided to break it.

"So tell me, are you feeling any better?" she asked, sitting down next to his bed. He nodded his head.

"Yeah a little." He said, "But I need to talk to daisuke. Have you seen him?" Risa looked down, sadly.

"Well you see…he's sleeping" she said in a low voice.

"Sleeping?" he said confused, "What do you mean?" Risa sighed sadly and explain everything. When she was done, Satoshi was in complete shock.

"So Daisuke is trying to get Dark back using this method?" risa nodded her head, still looking down.

"And you don't know when he will wake up?" again, risa nodded. Satoshi was having difficulties trying to accept this. He needed to talk to daisuke as soon as possible. Who knows when he'll wake up?

If he wakes up…

He shook his head of that thought.

_'No, Daisuke wouldn't go down that quickly. If he says he going to get dark then he might actually do it. But does that mean that Krad will get out as well since they are both in the Black Wings…'_ he thought, 'If Krad gets out, things will be hard again.

"Satoshi?" risa said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, who had a puzzled face.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Uh no. I was just thinking about some stuff that's all." He said. Risa looked out the window with a far out look in her eyes.

"Riku is very worried about niwa. She always out on the balcony looking towards Niwa's house with an unreadable face. I asked the tarot cards and they predicted that he will wake up and come back to her! I tried to tell and talk to her but she doesn't listen. She just keeps staring off into space." Risa said sadly, thinking about what riku could be doing now. Satoshi stared at her. It only made sense that riku would miss daisuke. He actually felt sorry for risa for having to worry so much about riku. Satoshi reached out and put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sure its going to be okay." He said softly, "I'm sure daisuke will wake up very soon so that way riku can be happy and you wouldn't have to worry that much." Risa stared at him and felt tears sting her eyes. She did her best to hold them back but couldn't. Soon enough all the tears came running down her cheek. Risa jumped into Satoshi's arms, who was taken back by surprised.

"I-I don't want riku so depressed!" she said, crying hard, "I've never seen her so depressed before! It hurts just looking at her sad and lonely face. I want…I want her to smile again like she use to! I want Niwa to wake up so Riku can be happy again!" Satoshi at first didn't do anything but then he slowly put his arms around her, returning the hug. He let her cry all her pain that she has been carrying with her. He closed his eyes and rubbed her back slowly.

_'Daisuke, you better hurry up and wake up. Your already hurting two important girls. You're the only one who can heal them so hurry up.'_

A few minutes later risa slowly stopped crying so that she was only sniffing. She got off Satoshi and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that satoshi." Risa said, sniffing, "Its just that its been very difficult ever since daisuke fell asleep." Satoshi shook his head.

"No its okay, I understand." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. Risa smiled back, happy now that she let out all of her tears.

"Thank you, Satoshi."

**-:-**

**D.N Angel**

**-:-**

Riku waved good bye to her friends on the lacrosse team and walked over to her bike. She slowly rode her bike towards her house but before she went home, she just _had _to check on daisuke. She couldn't help it; she was so worried that he might not wake up again. Riku shook her head.

_'No! Don't think like that! He will wake up! I just know it!'_ she thought as she rode towards his house. When she got there, she knocked on the door five times. Then Towa answered the door with her usual cheerful personality.

"Oh Riku! Hello! Are you here to visit daisuke?" she said. Riku nodded and towa moved to the side to let her in and then closed the door. Riku walked towards the stairs but stop when she saw his family.

"Well hello there." Daisuke's grandfather said with the newspaper in his hands.

"Hello." Daisuke's father said.

"Oh, riku you're here! If I had known you were coming by, I could have made a quick snack!" daisuke's mother said, smiling.

"Hello everyone!" riku said, bowing.

"Let me guess, you're here for daisuke?" emiko said and riku nodded, "Well you know where he is." Riku bowed one more time with a 'Thank you' and went upstairs towards daisuke's room. As she reached the top she saw him on his bed still, still sleeping. With was on top of daisuke but when he notice riku walking towards them, he jumped up and into her arms. Riku smiled at with.

"Hey there little guy." She said and then looked up at daisuke. She climbed up the latter and stared at his sleeping face.

_'He kinda cute when he's sleeping.'_ She thought and giggled a bit. Riku brushed some hair off of his face. He looked so peaceful. Before she knew it, she found herself leaning towards his face. Slowly closing her eyes, her lips landed on his in a soft and gentle kiss. But then, all of a sudden, daisuke's body started to glow. Riku pulled back quickly as she and with watched daisuke glow with a bright white light.

"Ah!" she said, eyes wide. Then the glow slowly died down. When it did, riku and with lean over him and stared at him.

"What the…?" she said, confused but the gasped as she saw daisuke's eyes twitch. Slowly he opened his eyes. He moaned and then looked around and saw Riku looking like she was about to cry.

"Ms. Riku? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked in a weak voice as he tried to sit up on his elbows. Riku couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They came running down her cheek quickly.

"Oh Niwa…" she whispered and then jumped into his arms, crying harder, "Niwa! I'm so glad your awake! Niwa!" she said, hugging him tightly. Daisuke was shocked but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"I'm back."

* * *

**There you go! Mega sorry about the SUPER late update! When I notice the last time I updated this story I was like…DAMN!!!! I tried to find my book but I never found it…this chapter was supposed to be longer but since I have short term memory loss, I couldn't remember EVERYTHING. So yeah, I'm sorry.**

**And since I updated super late, I will allow you to give me flames. I deserve them. I'm really sorry…I'll do my best to update faster! I will!**

**Plz Review **

**~*Peace*~**


	9. The Return

**Hey! Hows it going? Im like MEGA UBER SORRY! Its been like what? A year? Since I last updated? Man I feel like such a dummy! I hope this long chapter makes up for it. If not, you can yell at me and give me flames. I deserve it V.V**

**Disclaimer: Never will I own them. NEVER!**

* * *

Slowly, Daisuke and Riku went downstairs, hand in hand, and walked into the living room where everyone was. When everyone looked, they gasped.

"Your finally awake!" his mother said.

"Good to see you up and about." His grandfather said, putting his news paper down.

"Daisuke!" said Towa, running up to him and hugging him tightly, "I'm so happy your awake! I was afraid you would never get up."

"H-Hey I c-cant breathe" Daisuke manage to say as his face started to turn blue.

"Oh." She said and let go, "Sorry"

"Its ok" he said with a smile. His mother walked up to him and gave him a more gentle hug.

"I'm so glad your awake." She said as she started to cry. Daisuke return the hug.

"I'm sorry that I worried you so much mom." She shook her head and looked at him.

"Its ok, as long as your up." Everyone smiled.

"So tell me daisuke, what did Dark say to you? Asked his father. Hearing that everyone went silent and looked at daisuke.

"Dark cant help that much. All he can do is talk to me through my mind."

"Hmmm, so he can only help if he tells you what you should do?" Daki said, curious. Daisuke nodded.

"That doesn't seem like enough to use but it will have to do." Kouske said, thinking.

"Well its gonna have to do for now." Daki said, "But for right now, I say you should relax and go out with your girlfriend." That made daisuke's face the same color as his hair.

"G-Grandpa!" he shouted.

"I agree. Maybe you could walk her home. It is dark outside and I don't want her to go alone." His mother said with a smile and a wink. He sighed then nodded. Once everyone said bye to riku, both daisuke and riku walked out the door.

"Ah young love. What a beautiful thing." Daki said. Both parents smiled and nodded at that.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

Daisuke and Riku walked together hand in hand. They were both quiet till they reached the big fountain. Then they leaned on the rails that separated them from the sea. Looking out at the wide open sea, Daisuke decided to break the silence.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he said and riku nodded in agreement.

"Yea it sure is." She said. There was another pause.

"Thank you Miss Riku" Riku looked at daisuke, who kept looking straight ahead.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For waiting for me. It must have made you upset to see me like that. Sleeping, not knowing when I'd wake up. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. But thank you for waiting." Riku blushed and smiled.

"Its no problem, really. I really was worried that you might not wake up again." Riku looked out at the sea as daisuke gave her a side glance, "But…I knew somewhere in my heart that you would wake up. I never gave up hope on that. I still don't like Dark but he's part of you and I must learn to deal with him no matter how perverted he is."

"Yeah" Daisuke said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Hey daisuke."

"Yes?"

"What do you think they look like?"

"Who?"

"The new thief"

"Oh" Daisuke thought hard about it. 'If they're anything like Dark then they should have wings and strong power"

"Hey…can I ask you something else?" riku said, making daisuke turn his whole to face her.

"What is it, miss riku?" She hesitated before facing him. She looked down but she looked when she spoke.

"Can you promise not to keep anymore secrets from me?" His eyes got wide at that, "I don't like it when you do. So for now on, can you tell me everything?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment till he decided to speak.

"I promise" riku smiled at that and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Niwa" daisuke smiled and return the hug. After a few minutes they decided to go home. Daisuke continued to walk riku home. When they got to her house, riku gave daisuke a kiss on the cheek. Once she was inside, daisuke walked home with a small blush on his face and a smile.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

The next day, daisuke was well enough to go back to school. He walked into the class room and saw riku, risa, fate, and destiny talking on the side of the room. He also Satoshi sitting at his desk, reading. When he looked up, he narrowed his eyes, making daisuke very nervous. He quickly walked to his desk and sat down.

"Hey daisuke!" said his best friend, hugging daisuke from behind, "Where were you I was looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry but I just didn't feel good." Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head as Saehara let go of him.

"Really now? What did you have?" said a voice from behind. The two looked and saw the girls. Fate smirked at him, letting him know that she was the one who asked.

"Uh I had a cold" daisuke answered.

"Awwww, you poor thing! Are you feeling any better?" destiny asked.

"Yeah much better. Miss Riku came over and helped." Daisuke smiled at riku and smiled back.

"Oh yea, riku did say she went to go check on you." Risa said.

"Really? So what kind of things did you guys do? All alone in his bedroom with no one to disturb you…" Fate asked, wiggling her eye brows. Daisuke and Riku knew what she was talking about and their faces turned beet red.

"N-No its not like that!" daisuke shouted, mega embarrassed. Riku didn't say anything, she was in too much of a shock to say anything. Fate laughed.

"Man, you guys look like cherrys!" she said, laughing still. Destiny smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Fate said, rubbing her head, "What was that for?"

"That was for laughing and teasing those two. You have to learn how to act more kindly to them." Destiny said, frowning at her sister. Fate mummer something and cross her arms, looking out the window.

"Whatever" she said.

"Now say your sorry." Destiny said. Fate's head snapped back to look at her like her head explode and then reappeared again.

"What? No way!"

"Fate, you know it's the right thing to do." Destiny said, pouting.

"Oh no, don't you dare start pouting!" fate said, taking a small step back. Destiny kept pouting.

"I-I'm warning you! Knock it off!" She didn't stop. Their friends looked at them confused. After a while of pouting, fate sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm sorry for making fun of you." Fate said to daisuke and riku. The couple looked completely confused.

"Um…its ok, I guess." Riku said. Fate 'hmph!' and went back to her seat. The group turned to look at destiny who was smiling at her sister.

"What was that all about?" Risa asked. Destiny looked at her, still smiling.

"Every time I pout, Fate cant help but listen to me." Destiny said, "I just have that kind of an affect on her." Before anyone could say something else, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**After School**

Once school was over, everyone started walking home.

"Sorry daisuke but I have lacrosse practice today so I'm not going home right now.

"Oh ok then how about I wait for your lacrosse practice end? Then we can walk home together." Daisuke said, making riku blush.

"No you don't have to do that, really!" Riku said, waving her hands in front of her while shaking her head.

"Its ok, I just want to make sure you walk home safely, miss riku." He said, blushing. Riku slowly nodded and they both smiled.

"I'll see you later!" risa said, "Hey riku, can I take your bike home?"

"Sure!" Risa smiled, got on the bike and rode off. Fate and Destiny slowly exited the building and started walking towards them.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Fate said. The couple nodded.

"See you and daisuke, don't get sick anymore ok?" Destiny said and daisuke nodded.

"I wont!" They all smiled at each other and they all went their separate ways.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

It got dark and daisuke was walking riku home. They decided to stop by the fountain and look out at the ocean since it was a full moon and the moonlight was shinning bright.

"Wow, the moon looks so beautiful tonight." Riku said, staring at it.

"Yea it sure is" daisuke agreed. They just stood there, looking out into the ocean in silence.

"Hey daisuke" riku said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, what is it, miss riku?" daisuke said.

"You can talk to Dark and he can talk to you right?"

"Yeah"

"And you have his powers?"

"I believe so"

"Do you even know how to use them?" Daisuke froze. He didn't know at all. It was dark's power after all.

**"Don't worry daisuke, I'll teach you how to control my power."** Dark said in his head.

**_"Thanks dark."_** Daisuke thought back and then looked at riku, who looked back.

"Dark said he will teach me how to control them." He said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Well then I wish you luck!" riku said.

"Thanks" They stared at the ocean for a while and then decided to continue on their way home.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**The Next Day!**

Everyone went into their class and waited for the bell to ring. Riku, Risa, Fate, and Destiny stood by the window, talking.

"Hey did you hear? The new thieves are going to strike again at 11 tonight." Risa said.

"How did you know that?" riku asked.

"Takeshi has been talking about it since he got here." Everyone turned to look at the said boy. He was talking to daisuke, probably about tonight by the expression he has on his face and daisuke reaction. Fate sighed and put her hands behind her head.

"Whatever, I don't care about any thieves. Let them steal whatever they want, that's what I say." They all stared at her.

"Fate! Don't you know stealing is bad! The police need to hurry up and catch them. Thieves need to be put in jail." Destiny said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at her sister. Fate shrugged.

"Eh, whatever" Destiny sighed and shook her head.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Fate smirked.

"You know, the only difference between you is your eyes and personality." Riku said, looking at both of them. The twins looked at each other and then back at the other twins.

"Well our mother and father had different eye colors so we get different eyes" destiny said.

"I have our father's eyes" Fate said, pointing to her green eyes.

"And I have our mother's eyes" Destiny said, pointing to her blue eyes.

"But we can switch places without any one knowing." Fate said. Riku and risa looked at them, confused.

"You can? How?" risa asked.

"Color contacts" They both said at the same time.

"Color…" riku said.

"Contact?" risa said. Fate and Destiny nodded.

"Yeah, we have color contacts. I have blue and destiny has green. We used to trade places sometimes in our old school. No one could tell the difference. We sometimes even fool our father but we can never fool our mother. She can tell the difference immediately." Fate said. Riku and risa stared in wonder.

"Wow that is so cool!" risa said with a smile.

"Yeah, me and risa only have to change our hair." Riku said and risa nodded.

"Interesting, interesting indeed." Fate said. The bell rung and class began

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**Cooking Class**

Today they had to bake chocolate chip cookies. Everyone started to work on them in groups. There was one group who was having a little bit of difficulty.

"Risa! Careful, your gonna knock the bowl over!" said a girl in the group.

"Opps, sorry!" risa, catching it before it fell. Risa's group barely got the recipe right. Risa couldn't really get it right at all. She was having alot of trouble as always. Riku looked over at her sister and sighed and shook her head.

_'What am I ever going to do her'_ she thought and then looked at daisuke. Her, Daisuke and Takeshi are all doing fine even though Takeshi was fooling around a bit. Daisuke was smiling the whole time. When he felt like someone staring at him, he looked and saw that it was riku. She smiled and he did the same. Then they both looked over at destiny and fate. Fate was working fast and fierce, scaring the others in her group even though she was doing everything right. Destiny on the other hand, worked slowly and smoothly. Daisuke and riku stared in awe. They both thought the same thing.

_'Wow, she is really good.'_ They looked at each other and smiled again and went back to work. But daisuke and riku weren't the only one looking at Destiny. Risa looked at destiny and then at her own work. She sighed.

_'I wish I could cook as well as she can' _She thought and went back to work. Well...at least try to.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**After School**

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom to either go home or to do an after school activity. Daisuke started to pack up when riku came by. He looked up at her amd smiled.

"Hi Miss. Riku, do you have practice today?" daisuke asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I get of at 3:30" she said, making her blush.

"You don't have to you know" she said but he shook his head.

"I want to so I can walk home with you again." He smiled making her smile.

"Ok"

"Awww that is so sweet" Riku and Daisuke turned to the side and saw Fate smirking at them, "Wish I had a boyfriend to be all lovey dovey with."

"Fate, leave them alone. We have to get going. Mom wants us home to clean up." Destiny said, waiting at the door. Fate sighed and walked towards her twin.

"Fine, fine." She said and destiny smiled.

"Good. Bye daisuke, bye riku"

"Bye" Daisuke and riku said. The twin left but fate popped her head in the door.

"Oh and if your ever planning on doing something, something always use a condom." Fate said with a smirk. That made the couple go beat red. Fate laughed so hard, she started to cry a little bit. She was going to say something else but destiny pulled on the back of her collar and dragged her away.

"Leave them alone fate. That was so mean of you." Destiny said, frowning. Fate's laughed went down to giggling.

"Oh come on! You have to admit that was funny. Did you see the look on their faces? How they both turned mega red! Priceless!" Destiny sighed and shook her head.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" She said and continued to drag her sister out of building.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**After Lacrosse**

Once riku was done with practice, daisuke and her started to walk home whe suddenly Satoshi appeared in front of them. They stopped and looked and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" daisuke asked but satoshi didn't say anything. He just kept staring.

"Satoshi?" riku said

"Daisuke," satoshi finally said, "You have to be careful. The thieves…their like Dark." Daisuke and riku gasped.

"What! Is that even possible?" riku asked, shocked.

"Apparently so. I saw them. The only difference is that they are both girls and their wings are pure white." Satoshi said seriously.

"So if their just as powerful as dark then that means we need dark to fight them." Daisuke said. Satoshi nodded.

"But that wont happen…or will it?" Satoshi said, thinking.

"Well dark is back, but I cant change into him, only I can speak to him in my head." Daisuke said and satoshi was shocked.

"Really? How?" he asked, curious. Daisuke explained about what happen and how dark will help him the best he can. Once he finished explaing things, Satoshi didn't say anything at first.

"So Dark is allowing you to use his power." He said and daisuke nodded. Satoshi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok then. Well I must be of. I'm going to wait for them again." He said and walked off. Daisuke and riku watched as he got into his limo and drove of. Once he was out of sight, the cute couple **(I love them both! Yay!) **continued their way home, hand in hand.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**At the Museum **

Many police officers stood outside the museum, search lights flashing police cars scattered everywhere and the chief looked up at the sky, looking for any kinds of wings. He looks at watch and then looked around.

"Ahh, its almost time for them to show up." He said. They all waited till it finally struck 11. Everyone got ready and looked around but could see anything. The chief kept looking and then scrached his head.

"What the…?"

On the inside, police officers ran around after hearing that they didn't see the angels outside. The guards surrounded the target which was the _Flute of Dreams_. It looked like a regular except it had different spiral patterns on it and it sparkled in the moonlight. Two police officer ran in the room.

"We need help! There something going on by the front door. You guys go, we can keep an eye on the flute." Said one of the officer. The guards looked at each other and nodded before running out the door. When they were all alone, the two officers smiled. They removed their outfits and the two angels looked at each other.

"That was easier then I thought it would be." Said Keroko.

"Yeah you think it be more of a challenge" said Rurin. They walked up to object and stared in awe.

"Its even more beautiful up close." She said.

"Tell me about it. With this, we will be able to send anyone to a peaceful," Keroko said

"Or nightmare slumber." Rurin finshed. Just when they reached and grabbed it, someone came barching through the door.

"Hold it right there!" Satoshi said. The angels rolled their eyes.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Rurin said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, didn't we send you to the hospital?" Keroko said, tilting her head to the side.

"Well you can never keep a good man down." He said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that…Rurin! Now!" Rurin quickly grabbed the flute and put it to her mouth. Satoshi started to run towards them but before he could reach them, she started to play and he started to feel very sleep. He slowed down till he was on all fours in front of them. The girls laughed. Satoshi struggled to lift up his to look at them.

"Looks like we can keep a good man down!" Keroko said as her and Rurin laughed.

"Nighty night" Rurin said as she continue to play the flute. Satoshi collapsed on the floor. He kept struggling to keep his eyes open but ended up closing them.

"Hey Rurin, how about you play the song of nightmares; that should interesting." Keroko said, smirking down at the sleeping boy. Rurin nodded and continued to play. She kept playing till he had a trouble look on his face, proving that he was having a nightmare.

"I think that should be good. Let's get going, shall we?" Rurin nodded and stopped. Both angels spread out their white wings and flew into the night.

**~*D.N Angel*~**

**Satoshi's Dream (Satoshi's P.O.V.)**

Where am I? Why is everything so black here? Hello? Hello! What's going on here? I see a light far away so I start running towards it. It keeps coming closer and closer **(A/N: I have a feeling some of you are going 'Don't run into the light! Don't go! Turn around! Noooo!' But its just a guess)** until I finds myself in a white room. What the…? I think I see something. I look a little closer and I'm sure of it. There is a person 5 yards from me. I start to walk toward the person

"Hey! Excuse me, do you know where we are?" I asked. The person did not turn around.

"Hello!" I called out again. I stop when I'm about 3 feet away. I can only see the person's back and the person had a cloak on.

"Do you know where we are cause if you do, can you show me the way out?" I asked. Then I heard the person laughed. I take a step back and my eyes get wider and wider as I recognize that laughter anywhere.

"I'm sorry," He said, "But there is no way out. Besides isn't it time we had a little chat since its been so long" He turned around and it was person I never wanted to see again.

"Krad…"

* * *

**Ok, im gonna leave you hanging right here even though I know I should continue since I haven't updated this story in for like FOREVER! And I beg for forgiveness _(goes down on my knees and bow down)_ Plz forgive me! I promise I will update faster! I promise! **

**Flames are welcomed since I know I deserve them but plz be gentle and not to hard. I'm only one person who is very busy . I'm sorry!**

**Plz review…if you don't want to its ok…I understand…**

**~*Peace*~ **


	10. The Other Side

**I'M ULTRA SORRY ABOUT THIS! I have been having a troublesome time lately so its been very hard trying to think of something to write. I think I've finally got it together. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in D.N Angel**

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Riku looked at her sister

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"Satoshi of course!" Risa said slightly glaring at her twin. "I'm worried since he hasn't been in school for almost a week now." Risa stopped walking and looked down slightly. Riku stopped her bike and went towards risa.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry so much. Maybe something came up and he went away for a while." Riku put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. Risa smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Now come on or else we'll be late." Riku got on her bike and pedaled off.

"Hey wait for me!" risa called out as she chased after her.

_**~*D.N Angel*~**_

All through class, risa kept looking out the window with a distant look in her eyes. The only people who notice was riku, destiny and fate.

"What is up with that girl?" Fate asked riku after class.

"Oh she is just upset because Satoshi isn't here." Riku said.

"Really now? Why? She got a crush on him or something?"

"I'm not quite sure. She just could be worried about her classmate."

Fate shook her head. "That can't be. A few people hear, mostly the girls, are worried about that dude but their not acting like that."

"That is true. I wonder what kind of bond they have." Destiny said. As the other talked risa continue to sit at her desk, lost in thought.

'_I hope your okay Satoshi…'_ risa sighed. Then she felt some put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was daisuke with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey Ms. Harada how are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking niwa." Risa said.

"No problem." The bell rung and the next class began.

_**~*D.N Angel*~**_

Once all the classes were done everyone went their separate ways.

"I got lacrosse practice since there is a tournament and we have to get ready." Riku said getting her stuff together. Daisuke smiled at her.

"Okay I wish you luck." He said and she slightly blushed and smiled.

"Thanks niwa."

Risa got her stuff together and looked over at Daisuke and Riku. Even though she will never admit it she kind of envy their relationship. She always wanted one just like that with Dark. Sadly Dark was no longer around so there was no chance she will ever have that kind of relationship. As she walked outside she saw Fate and Destiny standing by the school gates. Destiny took a side glance and saw Risa. Destiny turned and smiled as risa got closer.

"Well hello risa." She said.

"Hey you guys. Are you waiting for your ride?" Risa asked.

"Yeah. We have to hurry up and get home. I have violin lessons and fate has piano lessons." Fate crossed her arms.

"You don't have to tell people out business you know? She doesn't need to know." Fate glared at her twin sister who completely ignored her.

"So you on your way home?" Destiny asked.

Risa nodded. "Yup"

"By yourself?" fate said

"Where is riku?" destiny asked.

"Oh she has lacrosse practice." Risa said

Destiny looked surprised. "Really? I had no idea she played a sport."

"Now that I think about it, I did see her carrying a lacrosse stick before." Fate said thinking about it.

"Uh huh. So I'm just gonna head home."

"Ok, bye" Fate said and this time it was destiny who glared.

"You are so rude!" She looked at risa. "How about we give you a ride home. Its gonna get dark soon."

Risa shook her head and hands frantically.

"N-No that's ok! I'm fine with walking." She said.

"She said no so lets get going. Our ride is here." Fate said as a black limo drove up to the side of the curb. A man with light brown hair and hazel eyes in a black suit got out of the driver's seat, went over to the other side and open the back door. Fate got in and destiny was about to but then looked at risa.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Its much faster than walking."

Risa, who was standing in awe, shook her head and smiled.

"Well I guess one ride wouldn't hurt." She said and destiny smiled.

As soon as risa got into the limo, the limo driver closed the door and got back into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Wow, what a nice limo you have!" risa said as she looked around. There was a mini bar, a t.v screen and a dvd player and a changing-color mirror ceiling.

"Yeah I guess its okay." Fate said with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. "We have more at home."

"Me and riku have a limo too. It's just that our driver is sick so we cant ride in it."

"Oh no that's terrible! Is he going to be okay?" destiny asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, he is going to be just fine." Destiny sighed and smiled.

"Well that's good to know."

A window near the front of the limo rolled down.

"Where to my ladies?" the driver said in a french voice.

"To the Harada resident please." Destiny said

"Yes my ladies." He said as the window rolled back up.

"Wow, what a nice french accent he has." Risa said

"Yeah he's half french and he's very hot." Fate said with a smirk.

Destiny rolled her eyes and looked at risa. "Fate has been crushing and flirting with that guy since we hired him."

"Really? I think he's cute." Risa said.

"Destiny doesn't think so."

"Sorry if I don't share your taste of guys."

Fate crossed her arms and looked out the window and muttered something like "Your taste in men are just terrible". Destiny glared at fate and then turned to Risa with a smile.

"She thinks just because we are sisters we should have the same type of men."

Risa smiled slightly and shook her head. "I can totally understand how she feels."

"Finally someone does." Fate muttered under breath. That earned her smack from destiny.

"Would you stop that!" fate shouted.

"Only when you stop bringing that up! You always talk about stuff like this especially when it comes to guys. Sisters don't always have to be similar especially twins." destiny shouted back. Fate pouted and turned away once again.

Destiny sighed. "I'm sorry fate. Can we not fight right now, please?"

Fate glanced at her and then looked away. "I'll think about it."

Destiny smiled and looked at risa. "Sorry this must be the worst drive you have ever had."

"Oh no, it's not. Me and Riku fight sometimes too so I'm okay with this. We fight over boys and who gets to ride the bike to school." Risa said with a smile.

"You're so nice risa. Riku is very lucky to have you as a twin sister. You two might be different in a few ways but you're also the same as well."

"Eh?" risa said and before she could say anything else, they felt the car stop and the front window rolled down.

"We are here." The driver said.

"Oh! It seemed like it was a short trip." Destiny said.

"Felt like forever to me." Fate said still looking out the window. Destiny glared but didn't say anything. The door opened and risa climb out. Once she was out, the driver closed the door and bowed to Risa before he went into the limo.

The window rolled down and destiny stuck her head out.

"Well it was nice riding with you." She said.

Risa nodded. "It was nice riding with you too."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." Destiny said and then quickly added, "When Fate is not fantasying about guys."

"Hey!" Fate said angrily. Destiny and Risa laughed.

"Have a good night and see you tomorrow." Destiny said.

"See ya." Risa said. Destiny rolled the window up and they drove off. Risa stood in the drive way for a few moments, watching them disappear before she hurried inside her house.

_**~*D.N Angel*~**_

**In the Limo**

"Why do you have to bring up stuff like that?" destiny said to her sister.

"Because I can that's why!" Fate said, arms crossed.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"That is for me."

Destiny sighed and shook her head. "Look, mother said that we are going to be here for a long time to get what needs to be done and while we're here, we have to do our best to blend in and make friends."

"I know that! I just don't like it here! I want to go back home. Our real home." Fate said.

"So do I but there is nothing we can do about it. We have to finish doing our job before we can even think about going back. We must bring honor to our family once more."

Fate looked down sadly and sighed. "I know."

Destiny put her arm around fate. "Let's do our best, ok?"

Fate glanced at her and then down at the floor and nodded. "I'm suppose to be the supportive sister not the other way around."

Destiny giggles. "I have my moments."

Fate smiled. "Yeah, sometimes." Destiny pouted and that made fate laugh.

_**~*D.N Angel*~**_

"Another mysterious card was sent today along with a card from Dark! Just when you think he is gone, he suddenly appears once again." Said the female news reporter.

Risa was sitting on her couch, knee to her chest, in her night gown when she heard the shocking news.

"Oh my gosh! Riku, Riku! Come in here quickly!" she shouted, jumping off the couch. Riku came rushing in.

"What? What is it?' she said looking around.

Risa pointed to the t.v. "Look, there is another warning letter!"

Riku sighed and relaxed. "Jeez risa don't scare me like that. I thought something was wrong."

"Something_ is_ wrong! There are two warning letters and one of them is from Mr. Dark!" Riku gasped and both sisters looked at the t.v.

"The first letter is from the two new thieves. It says _'If you look into its reflection you can see yourself. If you look again you will face your other self. It will be mine at 8:00pm'_. The card from Dark says _'I will steal the Polar Mirror at 8:00pm_'. We believe that they will be stealing the same mirror. The police officers have surrounded the entrance of the Polar Mirror." The screen turned to show the museum with cop cars and guards surrounding the area. Then the camera showed a picture of the artifact. It looked like an ordinarily hand held mirror. It was silver and had two faces facing opposite direction at the top. One was smiling and the other one had an evil smirk.

"This artifact is told that if you look into the mirror and say the magical words, your true self will be revealed."

Riku and Risa stared at the t.v. and then at each other.

"Do you think Mr. Dark really has return or is it just Daisuke?" risa asked.

"It's probably just Daisuke. He already tried getting Dark back but couldn't." riku said started to walk away." Risa looked at her as she disappeared in her room then looked back at the t.v.

"It would be nice if Mr. Dark returned though."

_**~*D.N Angel*~**_

Police officers were guarding the door to the mirror, looking out. Outside they had spotlights facing the sky looking for black and white wings.

"Where is that Dark? There is only one more minute before 8." The commander police, "This time we'll catch and those other 2 thieves as well."

The clock tower rang, telling everyone that it is 8:00, the time that Dark and the two mysterious angels are supposed to appear.

"All right where are they?" he said. Just then the lights spotted a figure with black wings

"Dark has just been spotted!" The new reporter said as the camera focused in on the sky.

"Everyone get ready!" The commander said

Inside the museum, some of the police officers rushed outside to help while the others stood guard at the entrance of the **'Polar Mirror'**. A woman officer came running towards the officers.

"The commander needs everyone outside. Their having trouble catching Dark! I'll watch the door for you." She said and the two officers looked at each other before rushing off. The woman officer smirked and whistled. A figure appeared from the darkness. The figure smirked.

"Ready?" The female voice said.

The officer smiled and ripped off her uniform to reveal Rurin with her strapless dress and detached sleeves.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Keroko said as they both entered the room but stopped when they see someone standing in the middle of the room with the artifact in his hands. Someone dressed in black, short and has long purple hair.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here" Keroko said, crossing her arms.

"Looks like this is the one they call Dark." Rurin said, also crossing her arms.

"You know you look shorter then I thought you would be."

"Who are you?" _'Dark'_ said.

"You should know. We're all over the news." Rurin said as she slowly started to walk to the left.

"Yes and we have also know a lot about you Mr. Dark." Keroko said as she walked slowly to the right.

"Oh and I must say. Nice decoy you have outside. Get someone to grab the guards attention as you sneak inside. Bravo, bravo." Rurin clapped her hands.

'_Dark, what are we going to do?'_ daisuke said in his mind.

'**Just stay calm. We have the Polar Mirror. All you have to do is call With and we're –'** dark said but was cut off by Keroko's laughter.

"Why don't you take off that phony wig 'Dark'" she said and slowly started to walk towards him.

"Yeah and while your at it why don't you hand over that little mirror you have and we can be on our way." Rurin slowly started to walk towards him as well.

Daisuke took a step back and shouted out "With!" A black winged creature came in and took daisuke by the back and flew him up just when the Rurin and Keroko charged towards him. Daisuke sighed in relieve as With carried him away and towards home. But it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Where do you think your going with our mirror?"

Daisuke turned around to see Rurin with her pure white wings and arms crossed. Daisuke looked forward and saw that blocking their path was Keroko with her arms crossed. He looked between the two.

'**This is bad, really bad.'** Dark said and swore under his breath.

'_What am I suppose to do?'_ daisuke said in his head.

'**Don't worry. I might not be there physically but I'm here mentally.'**

"So are you going to hand over the Polar Mirror or are we going to do this the hard way." Rurin said.

'**Whatever happens we cannot hand over this mirror. It might help us.**'

"I'm sorry but I cannot hand this over to you so…" Daisuke said and then black feathers surrounded him and as soon as the cleared daisuke was no where to be seen. The angels chuckled.

"If he thinks he can escape that easily then he is dead wrong." Keroko said.

"Shall we chase him?" Rurin said.

"You know how much I love a good chase." They smirked and flew off.

**With Daisuke**

Daisuke appeared at the fountain and sat down on the edge.

"That was close." He said and then unwrapped the mirror. "The Polar Mirror"

'**Yes and it is very strong. We should hurry and get back home to seal it.'** Dark said. Daisuke nodded and got up. Just as he made a few steps a big gust of wind came and he had to cover his eyes.

"What's going on?" he wondered, trying to look around but failed.

"You didn't think you could get away from us that easily did you?"

The wind subsided and there standing in front of him was Rurin and Keroko, smirking.

Daisuke took a step back. "What? How did you…?"

"Oh it was easy. All we had to do was follow the scent of those black wings and we knew they would lead us right. To. You." Keroko said as she pointed her finger at him.

Rurin stuck out her hand. "Hand over that mirror or things are going to get dangerous."

"No way!" They shook their heads and sighed.

"We tried to be nice." Rurin flew up into the air and raised her hand up and feathers from her wings circled in her hand to become a glowing white ball.

"Take this!" She said as she threw it at daisuke. Daisuke managed to dodge it just in time but she already had another one ready to go.

'**Run for it!' **dark said and that's exactly what he did. More balls came at him, exploding as they land.

Then he felt something wrap around his ankle and yank, making him fall face first.

'**Daisuke are you okay?' **dark asked. All daisuke could do was moan. Keroko snickered as she held a white rope in her right hand that was attached to his ankle.

"We told you to just hand it to us."

"But you just don't listen." Rurin said as she landed on the ground gracefully. She walked over to daisuke and turned him so that he was facing upwards. In his arms, was the mirror which was, surprisingly, unscratched.

"Sorry but we'll be taking this now." She tried to pull it away but he wouldn't let go.

"N-No I won't let you have it." He said, a trail of blood flowing from the side of his forehead.

"Suborn, aren't you?" Keroko said and took one of her feathers and gently threw at his arms. He cried out as the feather gave him an electric shock. When it stopped, his arms fell to his side.

Rurin gladly picked up the mirror and held it up. "Beautiful and now it is ours!"

Keroko smiled but then looked at daisuke who was moaning again. "I feel a power coming fromhim. Deep within him."

Rurin looked at her and then at the boy who could barely keep his eyes open. "You're right. I feel it too."

"Maybe we could try the mirror on him to see what he is hiding." Rurin nodded and put the mirror in front of daisuke so that he was looking at himself. Daisuke was shocked at how beaten up he looked. Blood was on his forehead, a few scratches on his face. But then he heard Rurin and Keroko whispered something in a language he didn't understand. Then the mirror glowed for a few seconds and then it slowly died down. This time he didn't see himself. He saw someone else.

Dark

Dark's eyes were wide in pure shock which was the same look daisuke had on his face. All of sudden the mirror started to glow again and so did daisuke. He shouted into the night as his body felt hot. Very, very hot! His head started to pound and his heart was pounding out of control. For a second, he thought he was going to die but, in the distance, he heard voices and then just one voice that sounded oh so familiar.

"Daisuke!"

Then it all stopped. The heat, the headache, the heart pounding. It all stopped. Everything was dark but daisuke heard voices.

"What the…?"

"So this is where that strong presence came from."

"Didn't he dress up like this person in the museum?"

"Yeah."

"What should we do with these two?"

"Leave them. They'll be waking up soon and I used up too much power. Besides, we got what we wanted so let's get out of here."

"Ok"

Then there was a 'whoosh' noise before it went quiet. Daisuke moaned and slowly open his eyes. He was staring at the stars in the midnight sky. Then he heard something next him. His head was still in pain but he forced himself to look and what he saw made his eyes look like they were about to pop out of its socket. The person next him moaned and slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times before he turned his head towards daisuke. He blinked a few more times before he had the same expression as daisuke.

"D-Daisuke?"

"D-Dark?"

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me FOREVER to think of this! I already had it typed but I forgot to save it and my computer died on me. You might think it is and excuse but sadly it is not. Still I should have tried harder to update sooner. Its going to be hard especially with school going on. Next time I'll make sure to make a notice saying it might take a while so bear with me ok?**

**You don't have to review but it would be nice if you did.**

_**~*Peace*~ **_


End file.
